smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Multiverse Travellers!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Episode 64: The Multiverse Travellers! Synopsis: Parappa and his friends decide to show Ms. Chalice around the city of Pensacola! However, little do they know, three newcomers are following them... _________________________ The episode starts at Pensacola. At Parappa’s house, Parappa is seen talking to Sunny. Parappa: So, how has your brother (Denny) been doing lately? Sunny: He’s still out hiding from the authorities, but right now he’s doing good! Parappa: Nice! Hopefully, his name is cleared soon! Sunny: Me too! A voice is heard inside Parappa’s head. Parappa’s Voice: This is your chance! Tell her (Sunny) that you are in love with her! Parappa: Um, hey Sunny? Sunny: What is it? Parappa: There’s something I need to tell you. Sunny: What is it? Parappa: It’s um... Parappa’s Voice: Say it! Say you love her! Parappa: It’s that... I recently heard from Knack that his second game made really good sales! Sunny: Cool! Also, who is Knack? Parappa: He’s one of the mascots working at my old workplace at Sony! Sunny: Cool! Parappa’s Voice: SERIOUSLY?!? ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TELL HER YOU LOVE HER! YOU COULDN’T EVEN MANAGE THAT?!? “sighs” I need a freaking drink... Parappa: Also, how has Ms. Chalice been doing? Sunny: Good so far, but she hasn’t really gotten to check out the city yet. Parappa: Maybe, we can show her around! Sunny: Ok! I’ll invite the others! Parappa: Ok! I’ll see you later! Sunny: Bye! Parappa leaves. A few minutes later. Parappa is seen heading through the city. Parappa: Maybe, I can see where Meggy and Tari are so they can also help Ms. Chalice check out the city! I remembered when they also helped Sunny when she was first here! Parappa eventually notices Tari on a racing simulator. Tari: Come on, you horse! I bet my last 4 quarters on you! No! Don’t look at me! Run! No! Don’t come over here! The screen says “GAME OVER”. Tari: Dang it! Why is that horse always disobedient?! Parappa: Hey, Tari! Tari: Hey, Parappa! What are you doing? Parappa: Well, I figured maybe we can show Ms. Chalice around the city! After all, you and Meggy helped Sunny check out the city after RH 2.0’s attack! Tari: Ok! Sounds good! Parappa: Then, after that we can show Ms. Chalice my house! Then, we can find some way for Ms. Chalice to get her own place to live at. Tari: Sure! I just have to invite Meggy! She should be at Inktropolis! Parappa: Ok! See you soon! Parappa and Tari leave. Unbeknownst to them, three shadowy figures are seen watching them from the bushes. ???: She (Tari) looks just like me! ???: Maybe, we should follow that dog wearing a hat (Parappa) and see the others. ???: Ok! I hope he (Parappa) allows house guests! The figures exit the bush. The first resembles Meggy, but is a human. The second resembles Tari, but with a dark teal jacket, light grey pants, headphones with a red antennae and one of her eyes is a D-Pad. The last one is a creature resembling a turtle with a long head, long legs, brown skin, a tail, ears and a brown shell. The three then follow Parappa. Human Meggy: So, how did we end up here again? Little Buddy: I don’t know. One minute, I was talking to a yellow dog (Jake the Dog) inside of some pit, then the next minute, I fell into some hole, met you two and now we’re in this city area! Beta Tari: True! What even caused that? Little Buddy: I don’t know. My species don’t get to know a lot at first after 12 years of sleep. Human Meggy, Beta Tari and Little Buddy cross the road, but at that moment, Murder Man and his partners are seen driving in a stolen vehicle while being chased by Brooklyn Guy and Simmons. Brooklyn Guy: Stop your car or there will be consequences! Murder Man: Never! Murder Man swerves the car and it ends up driving towards Little Buddy. Human Meggy: Look out! Upon seeing the car, Little Buddy quickly hides inside his shell and when the car hits it, the car ends up flying into the air and crashes. Murder Man: WHAT THE HECK?!? WHY WAS THERE A ROCK IN THE ROAD?!? Brooklyn Guy and Simmons handcuff Murder Man and his gang. Brooklyn Guy: Back behind bars for you! Brooklyn Guy and Simmons throw Murder Man and his gang into the police car and drive off as Little Buddy exits his shell. Human Meggy: You okay? Little Buddy: I think so. I think my shell kept me safe from that vehicle. Beta Tari: Cool! Anyways, we should continue moving. The three leave. A few minutes later. At Parappa’s house, Parappa, PJ Berri and Matt Major are seen. Parappa is on the phone. Sunny: (voice) Ok! I just got Katy, Paula and Ms. Chalice! Parappa: Nice! I’ll see you all in a minute! Parappa hangs up. Parappa: Ok! I think they’re ready! Matt Major: Nice! PJ Berri: I think she’ll enjoy my favorite eatery! Matt Major: “sigh” PJ, why do you always talk about food? PJ Berri: Cause I like it? Parappa: Anyways, we should go! Parappa, Matt Major and PJ Berri leave the house. The three enter Parappa’s car. Parappa: Hang on! I need to grab something! Parappa exits the car and heads back into the house. Human Meggy, Beta Tari and Little Buddy appear. Human Meggy: I think that’s his (Parappa) car. Little Buddy: Cool! So, what are we doing now? Beta Tari: Looks like we’ll have to sneak a ride to see where he’s going next. Human Meggy opens the trunk before she, Beta Tari and Little Buddy climb inside and shut it. Little Buddy: (muffled) Hey! I can’t breath in here! Beta Tari: (muffled) Sorry, but your large shell is in the way! Little Buddy: (muffled) Well, sorry I can’t change my shell size! Parappa enters the car, holding a wallet. Parappa: Almost forgot my wallet! Anyways, Sunny and the others should be waiting at the park. Parappa drives off. A few minutes later. Sunny, Paula, Katy and Ms. Chalice are seen at the town park. Ms. Chalice: So, what was this whole thing involving I.M Meen? Sunny: Well, I.M Meen rigged a bunch of events so he would end up as the mayor, then drove the city to the ground and sent out PLA-1137 to kill us until we freed her from her brainwashing and defeated I.M Meen! Ms. Chalice: Cool! Paula: There was also this one person called Dreamcaster, but he’s dead now! Sunny: True! Katy: No more mindless invasions! Dreamcaster is seen watching them from behind a building. Dreamcaster: Don’t be too sure about that. (looking at Sunny) Especially you.. Dreamcaster flies off. Parappa’s car appears and he, Matt Major and PJ Berri exit. Sunny: Hey, Parappa! Parappa: Hi! I brought the others! I also think Meggy and Tari should show up soon. Katy: They will! I heard they are currently dealing with a bunch of homeless people trying to steal from gas stations! Parappa: Ok! I think we might come across them while we show Ms. Chalice the city. Sunny: True! Ms. Chalice: Ok! Parappa and the others leave. Afterwards, Human Meggy, Beta Tari and Little Buddy exit the trunk of Parappa’s car while gasping for air. Human Meggy: Whose car even has a small trunk like that?! Little Buddy: I know! The inside of my shell is much bigger than that! Beta Tari: I see them over there! Where are they going? Little Buddy: Only one way to find out. The three continue following Parappa and the others. Parappa: Anyways, this is the Industrial District! Back during I.M Meen’s rule, we fought Spider Man, Ice Man and Firestar here! Well, before Firestar and Ice Man were redeemed, that is. Ms. Chalice: Cool! Lots of stuff must have been going on in the city while I was still on the island! Katy: You have no idea how much! First, there was a robot chef invasion, then another robot invasion, then Toad’s refusionacolypse, then I.M Meen’s rule, then Firestar’s attack on the city before Robotic Cat took over, then the Slendytubby apocalypse, then the Sushi Pack’s arrival, then the band scam, then the Mindless invasion, the School of Heroes, the animatronic attack, the In-FUNNY-ty War, the Cliffhanger Wars, the Masked Menace invasion and most recently, the Command Block incident! Ms. Chalice: Geez! Your city never catches a break, does it? Sunny: Pretty much. Little Buddy: (To Human Meggy) Man! All of those sounded really cool! I have no clue how they went through all of that! Human Meggy: Agreed! Beta Tari: Well, I got lost at the part involving the Sushi Pack. Ms. Chalice: Um, what is PJ Berri doing over there? Parappa: (noticing as well) Just the usual. PJ Berri is seen staring into the window of an all you can eat buffet with a hungry expression. The staff inside notices him and panics. Chef: It’s the monster with many mouths! Kill the lights! The lights shut off as PJ Berri leaves. Ms. Chalice: Um, why did they fear him (PJ Berri)? Parappa: Well, let’s just say that when he’s at a buffet, PJ Berri tends to reenact Godzilla.. Ms. Chalice: Ok? Parappa and the others leave. Little Buddy: Man! Those chefs must fear that bear if he ate that buffet out of house and home! Cat in the Hat pops out of a sewer hole. Cat in the Hat: Fear rhymes with Bear! Eggs! Cat in the Hat jumps back into the manhole. Little Buddy: Um, who was that? Beta Tari: I have no clue. The three continue to follow Parappa and the others. Parappa: There they are! Meggy and Tari are seen. Meggy: Hey, guys! Sunny: Hi! Nice that you made it! Tari: Thanks! Beta Tari: There she (Tari) is! She looks like me, but different! Little Buddy: True! Maybe, she’s a different model. Beta Tari: Probably! Parappa: Anyways, should we head to my house? Ms. Chalice: Sure! I’d like to see what it’s like! Parappa and the others leave as Human Meggy, Little Buddy and Beta Tari quickly hide behind a lamppost while standing on top of each other. Little Buddy: I don’t think they noticed us. Human Meggy: Probably. Beta Tari: Ok. I think they are now heading to that dog’s (Parappa) house. Little Buddy: Ok! The three follow Parappa and the others and watch them enter Parappa’s car and drive off. Human Meggy, Dang it! They just drove off! Little Buddy: I think I can still track them. My species are also very skilled at climbing tall trees. Little Buddy climbs to a top of a high tree and sees Parappa’s house in the distance. Little Buddy: There it is! I think it’s like next to the water tower. Beta Tari: Alright! Little Buddy jumps off the tree and lands before he, Human Meggy and Beta Tari head to the location of the house. A few moments later. Parappa and the others are seen in Parappa’s house. Ms. Chalice: Nice house you have! Parappa: Thanks! Master Onion enters. Master Onion: Hey, Parappa. Who is this (Ms. Chalice)? Parappa: (To Master Onion) This is Ms. Chalice! She recently moved into the city! (To Ms. Chalice) He is my butler, Master Onion! He also used to serve my parents before well.. I do not speak of it. (Even though the reason is now revealed, but this takes place before it.) Ms. Chalice: Cool! As they continue talking, Human Meggy, Beta Tari and Little Buddy are seen watching through the window. Human Meggy: There they are! Beta Tari: His house looks pretty cool! Little Buddy: Agreed! Human Meggy: Anyways, how are we supposed to get in? Little Buddy: Let’s try the roof. Get on. Human Meggy and Beta Tari climb onto Little Buddy as he climbs onto another tree, jumps off and lands on the roof. Human Meggy: Ok! We made it! Beta Tari: Where to next? Little Buddy: I see some air vents! Human Meggy, Beta Tari and Little Buddy enter the air vent. Eventually, they come across a vent cover revealing Parappa and the others in the living room at the bottom. Beta Tari: There they are down there! Human Meggy: Cool! Suddenly, the vents start to bend down. Little Buddy: Um.. I think maybe this vent can’t support all of us. The vents begin shaking. Beta Tari: Probably not! The vent breaks open and the three plummet into the living room. Parappa: WHAT THE HECK?!?! The three land on top of PJ Berri. PJ Berri: Hey! Get off of me! Little Buddy: Sorry about that! Meggy: Who are those three?! Human Meggy: We’re not home invaders! We’re just trying to find out where we are! Little Buddy: Don’t hurt us! I just woke up from 12 years of sleep! Everyone: ... Little Buddy: Ok, maybe you don’t get it at first. Parappa: Anyways, who are you? Meggy: Um, why is there a human version of myself? Human Meggy: Are you (Meggy) me back when I was still an inkling? Meggy: (To Human Meggy) What are you talking about? I’ve always been an inkling! Human Meggy: Um, ok? Tari: Is that the prototype (Beta Tari) of myself? Beta Tari: How did you know? Tari: Well, I think they destroyed you because you weren’t functioning properly- Beta Tari: WHAT?!?! DESTROYED?!?! Tari: Um, pretend I didn’t say that! Sunny: (to Little Buddy) Um.. What even are you? Little Buddy: A Little Buddy! Sunny: Um, is that your species’ name or just your name? Little Buddy: I don’t really know. Some of them like me usually get names upon waking up from sleep. For some reason, when I woke up, I was inside some pit with no others like me in sight. Sunny: Ok? Also, did you notice your head looks like a- Little Buddy: A p***s? Kind of, but please don’t say that. My species find that offensive. Sunny: Ok. I’ll try to remember. Little Buddy: Thanks! Matt Major: So anyways, how did you get here? Human Meggy: Well, I was just in my house reading until I just suddenly got sucked into some kind of portal and ended up here. Beta Tari: I think the same thing happened to me, but I was deactivated so I don’t really know. Little Buddy: I was just introducing myself to a yellow dog inside a pit, but then I also fell into that portal. Meggy: Um, ok? I’m not really sure how that even happened. Tari: Me neither. Human Meggy: So, what place are we in? Parappa: Well, this is the city of Pensacola in Florida. There are also two other cities known as Beacontown and Robloxia! Beta Tari: Cool! Little Buddy: I’ll have to check them out soon! Sunny: Nice! Human Meggy: So, now what should me and the others do now? Little Buddy: True. I just woke up and yet, I haven’t came up with any plans for something. Beta Tari: Agreed. Like, where should we live at? Sunny: Maybe, you can probably live at my place! Beta Tari: Ok! Human Meggy: Thanks! Parappa: Also, Ms. Chalice should be getting her own place soon! Human Meggy: Cool! Beta Tari: What about LB (Little Buddy)? Is he also staying at Sunny’s? Little Buddy: I was considering at first, but since I heard about Ms. Chalice being stranded on some island and since she’s getting her own place, I kind of want to ensure she at least has some company. Ms. Chalice: Thanks! Little Buddy: Anytime! Parappa: Well, now that we’ve meet those three, I think we’ve pretty much finished showing Ms. Chalice the city! Ms. Chalice: Thanks, Parappa! I really enjoyed it! Parappa: Anytime! I talked with Goodman recently and he said your house should be ready by midnight! Ms. Chalice: Ok! A few hours later. At Sunny’s house, Sunny, Parappa and the others are seen while Ms. Chalice and Little Buddy are outside. Parappa: Goodman just called! He said your house is ready! It should be located next to the power plant! Ms. Chalice: Ok! Well, I’ll see you later! Little Buddy: Same here! Nice meeting you all! Parappa: See ya! Ms. Chalice and Little Buddy leaves. Parappa: (to Sunny) So, where’s Human Meggy and Beta Tari? Sunny: Well, they will be staying in my house’s basement since Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Buckaroo and Crystal took up the living rooms. But they’ll like it down there! Parappa: Ok! Well, I’ll see you later! Sunny: Ok! Bye! Parappa leaves. Sunny then notices Human Meggy entering the basement, holding cans of Sprite. Human Meggy: Don’t mind if I take this. Sunny: It’s fine! Human Meggy: Thanks! Human Meggy enters the basement as Azaz heads downstairs. Azaz: Ok! Time to get some Sprite! Azaz opens the fridge, but doesn’t see any Sprite. Azaz: WHERE DID ALL MY SPRITE GO?!? Sunny: (to herself) Might be a while before he finds out that I allowed more people to move in. The episode ends. ________________________ ________________________ Trivia * The short is a continuation of a "Vandal Buster: Part II" epilogue. * The short marks the first official appearance of Human Meggy, Beta Tari and Little Buddy. (The latter which, is also known as "LB".) Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Master Onion Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Human Meggy Episodes Category:Beta Tari Episodes Category:Little Buddy Episodes Category:Ms. Chalice Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:The Dreamcaster Saga! Category:Denny Funny Episodes Category:RH 2.0 Episodes Category:Jake the Dog Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Chef v1 Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Slendytubbies Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Mindlesses Episodes Category:Animatronic Jesse Episodes Category:Animatronic Axel Episodes Category:Animatronic Lukas Episodes Category:Animatronic Olivia Episodes Category:Animatronic Petra Episodes Category:Animatronic Radar Episodes Category:Animatronic Reuben Episodes Category:Luigi.EXE Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Dr. Robotnik Episodes Category:Chefs Episodes Category:Cat in the Hat Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:The War Saga!